A game machine that has two display screens is known. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2005-278938 (Patent Document 1) discloses a game machine that has two display screens (FIG. 1). The game machine utilizes two display screens as if it had one pseudo display screen (FIG. 4). Namely, the game machine can display one 3D game space on two tandem display screens. The other related prior art documents are the pamphlet of WO2006-106765 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2009-70076. These references are incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.